ToS
TEMPLARS OF SENTOS "WHERE THERE IS DARKNESS, THERE IS LIGHT" Tall, mahogany trees blur against your vision, viridescent hues blending with the glimpses of the cerulean sky. Your paws crunch against the fallen leaves on the forest floor, occasionally catching against the twigs hidden in the underbrush. Your chest heaves, hot breath warming your whiskers before the chill of the summer breeze cools them again. The twitter and flitter of the birds in the trees echo across the open space, filling your ears until it fades into a comfortable murmur among the other sounds of the woodland. You can’t remember why you began running, nor can you remember when you began running. It’s as if you were born to the flurry of paws and told your purpose was to rush across the bush until your paws were calloused and your breath gone. The trees abruptly give way to brilliant, blinding blue light. Ahead of you, a cloudless blue sky sits above the green rolling hills. Flaxen colored grains wave in the wind, reaching towards the Twoleg place that sat on the mountainous terrain. You whip your head around to glance at the dense forestry behind you; it appears almost impenetrable now, a fortress of nature’s own creation. Turning around, you scamper up to the top of one of the hills, your paws thumping against the soft, powdery dirt. When you reach the top of the hill, you glance down, squinting at two figures moving in the distance. The felines slink across the landscape, their glimmering, ebony colored pelts reflecting the sun’s rays. You uncertainly take a step forward and open your jaws, hoping to catch their scent. Suddenly, they stop moving, and the first cat turns and stares directly at you. You jump, startled at the cat’s gaze. There is no color to the feline’s eyes; her eyes are engulfed by a brazen gold. The harsh color chills you to the bone, branding your soul, leaving a bare husk trembling against the gentle wind- “Wake up, bird-brain!” You jump awake to the sound of an irritated yowl in your ear. You twitch your ears in the direction of the offender to find a long-haired, himalayan cat staring hard at you. She twitches her whiskers, her cobalt colored pupils narrowing as she surveys you. “About time! I thought it would be sun-high before you woke from that sleep. Common, the border patrol is about to begin, and we need to check out that old fox den to make sure it’s gone for good…” The feline began to ramble, padding towards the opening of the den. You stretch your legs and slowly stand, still feeling uneasy after your dream. As you hurry to follow the cat, you catch her eye as she leaves the den. A jumble of shrieks and purrs, meows and yowls cascades over you, turning your attention to the clearing in front of you. For a moment, you feel overwhelmed. You feel a fluffy tale comfortingly graze your shoulder, and you turn back to the feline who awoke you moments earlier. “This is the life of a Templar of Sentos.” She purrs, and in that moment, her eyes appear to be golden. SYNOPSIS